


Karasuno's Basketball

by shabootl



Series: Ikemen Sengokyuu!! Cleanfreak!Kuroko no Midnight Run [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, kuroko is a precious bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: KnB/HQ crossoverSeirin finds a new formidable opponent in Kageyama Tobio, and Kuroko stumbles upon new information.A/N: I'm reuploading from my monstrous anthology that was helping no one
Series: Ikemen Sengokyuu!! Cleanfreak!Kuroko no Midnight Run [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634479
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Karasuno's Basketball

“Kageyama Tobio’s stats are off the charts,” Riko said. She shook her head down at her papers dubiously. “Look at this, Hyuga. He’s 100% on free throws! That _has_ to be a misprint.”

“C’mon,” Kagami smirked. “He can’t be all that great. He ain’t part of the Generation of Miracles or anything, not that that would matter.” Hyuga clucked his tongue at that.

Riko shook her head. “I’m serious. I don’t know where he came from, but he’ll be a tough opponent. The rest of his team isn’t shabby either. Their left baseline looks good too. One kid...Nishinoya. His rebound percentage is no joke. And they’ve got a kid a little taller than Mitobe.” Riko shuffled through her papers. “Eh? I didn’t notice...They’ve got a team member with a near record-high jump. And apparently he likes to dunk a lot.” Everyone glanced at Kagami.

Kagami flushed. He scratched the back of his head. “It’s not--I don’t do it _that_ much.”

Satoshi snorted. “Are you serious right now?”

Kagami looked down to his shadow for help, but Kuroko only looked back at him with a blank face. “Aw, c’mon, Kuroko! Back me up here!”

“I can’t argue with the truth, Kagami-kun.”

The rest of the team sniggered.

“Agh! That’s not the point!”

Kuroko only blinked up at him. “I don’t understand.”

Kagami facepalmed. “Kuroko…”

……

“Hmm?”

“What is it, Ukai-kun?” Takeda said.

They were in the middle of briefing the team on the opponent’s stats when Ukai fell across something weird.

“This guy...They have a regular listed on their team. Kuroko Tetsuya. He plays in every game, but he’s rarely scored any points. Not even free-throws. The past two games, he didn’t score a point at all.”

“Eh??” Hinata jumped to his feet. “How come some guy gets to take a spot when he can’t even play?”

Tsukishima scoffed. “We could say the same about you.” Yamaguchi giggled.

“Hey!” Hinata jumped Tsukishima.

“Oi! Knock it off!” Daichi said.

“But here’s the thing,” Ukai continued. “Apparently this Kuroko went to Teiko Junior High--” the team gasped “and it says he was a regular as well. But the same thing, basically nothing on his marks.”

“Wait,” Kageyama called out. “I watched Teiko’s games last year. I didn’t see any Kuroko Tetsuya. He’s not even considered the Generation of Miracles.”

“Nerd,” Tsukishima snickered. (“Whatd’you say?!”)

“What if,” Suga said. He looked into space with a pensive expression. “What if they really do have a _phantom sixth player_?” Suga wiggled his fingers with a grin.

“Phantom?”

“Sixth?”

“Player?”

Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya all crashed against each other in a huddle. Their hastily tangled limbs made them look like something out of Human Centipede.

Kageyama yanked Hinata out of the ball of limbs. “There’s no such thing as ghosts, dumbass.”

…..

  
  


“Excuse me. Do you mind if I sit here? All of the other booths are full.”

The black-haired boy jumped. Kuroko really hated his lack of presence sometimes. Scaring people didn’t exactly make it easy to meet new people. But the boy nodded, and Kuroko sat down.

Glancing at the boy’s drink, Kuroko brightened. “I don’t mean to impose myself too much, but I too enjoy the vanilla milkshakes.” Kuroko made a small gesture at his drink.

The boy perked up. “Really? My friends make fun of me for it.”

Kuroko nodded. “I find it especially refreshing after a workout.”

“You’re wearing a team jacket,” the boy said. “What sport?”

“Oh.” Kuroko glanced down at his clothes. “I play basketball.”

The boy nearly jumped out of his seat. “Really?”

Kuroko was amused by the boy’s complete 180 in personality at the word ‘basketball’. He took another sip of his milkshake before speaking again. “Yes.”

And suddenly the excited expression turned into a dark aura. The boy slammed his hands down on the table and leaned over. A few people nearby glanced at them. “I play, too. Small forward. What’re you?”

Kuroko took another sip, unaffected. “Hmm. I suppose a Point Guard? Or maybe Small Forward? I apologize. I haven’t seen the official papers in a while.”

The boy’s jaw dropped. “You don’t know your _position_?”

Kuroko tilted his head. “I get switched in and out frequently with any member on the court. My coach uses me similarly to a libero in volleyball.”

The disbelief on the boy’s face shifted to utter confusion. “What?”

“I suppose I could call myself a small forward, too,” Kuroko said.

“Wha--Volley--Ho--?” The boy’s brain seemed to be crashing. “Well, what school do you go to?”

“Seirin.”

“Seirin?” The boy jumped over the table and grabbed Kuroko’s arm. “I don’t know what you mean with that volleyball stuff, but we’re gonna play _right_ _now_.”

  
  


…………..

Kageyama looked at the blue-haired boy who was currently gasping for air. He probably should’ve guessed the kid was no good when he didn’t even know his own position. But when the kid said he went to Seirin, Kageyama was hoping the kid might’ve been Kuroko Tetsuya. Instead, he ended up with someone from the bench.

And even worse, he hadn’t even finished his milkshake. He’d sacrificed a piece of his _happiness_ for this dude. Kageyama sighed.

Once the boy finally caught his breath, he said. “Would you like to keep playing, err-- My apologies. I didn’t ask for your name.”

Kageyama scowled. What point was there in learning _this_ guy’s name. What if the kid wanted to continue talking to him after this? “I’m…” Kageyama thought for a moment. “Oikawa...Shoyo.” He inwardly cringed. Out of all the possible candidates in the world, he chose Oikawa and Hinata’s names. Great.

The boy paused and cocked his head. “Alright. Would you like to keep playing, Oikawa-san?”

“N-No,” Kageyama said. He took a step back. “I’ve got--uh...plays to go through.”

The boy nodded. “I enjoyed the game, Oikawa-san. Perhaps we’ll see each other in games.”

“...Yeah” Kageyama said. “Maybe.” _More like NEVER AGAIN_. The kid’s neutral expression and monotone voice was starting to creep him out.

“Uh...okay. Bye!” Kageyama snatched up his belongings and high-tailed it home.

……….

  
  


“What do you _mean_ you played one-on-one with Kageyama Tobio??” Kagami was just short of shaking Kuroko by the shoulders.

“I ran into him and then I noticed he was wearing a Karasuno jacket,” Kuroko said. “We first bonded over vanilla milkshakes--”

“Vanilla milkshakes? Kuroko!” Kagami couldn’t hold back anymore. He shook Kuroko violently. “What was he like? How does he compare? What are his patterns, goddammit!”

Kuroko thought for a moment, complete unperturbed by Kagami’s actions. “We did not play for very long. He seemed disappointed by my abilities and left after a few rounds. He does indeed appear to have the high stats stated in the record. I could not come to too many conclusions, but I think he will be a formidable opponent.”

“ _Kuroko_ ,” Kagami said. He released his shadow from his grip, then held a hand up to his temple. “Do you know any _new_ information about him?”

A pause.

“He likes the same vanilla milkshakes I do.”

“Goddammit, Kuroko!”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kuroko goshdarnit. The series didn't do him justice in terms of fleshing out his character. I cry every day when I think about it.


End file.
